


Falling Notes

by wolfboiii



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Gen, gimme some of that spring angst y'know what i mean, just a short story about the fazbear's fright fire at the end of fnaf 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfboiii/pseuds/wolfboiii
Summary: Comfort can be found in the smallest of things... and he couldn't be more grateful for that right now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Falling Notes

It wasn't supposed to end this way. 

Springtrap frantically pounded his fists against the barricaded exit door, yelling, pleading for help, as if there was anyone that would come. Eventually his frantic pounding slowed and then stopped. He growled weakly from the exertion and let his forehead thud against the steel door.

He glanced over his shoulder at the encroaching fire. Even if he did try for the other exit door, he would never make it. It was on the other side of the building. 

So this was it then. He stepped back from the door and just looked at it for a moment. What now? He considered running straight into the fire. He would either miraculously make it to the other exit, which was likely to be locked as well, or end his suffering sooner. No anxiety, no waiting, just… getting it over with.

But as he turned to face the unbearable heat, he noticed it. Right inside the office doorway. The ribbon adorned box of salvaged relics from the old restaurants. And somehow, somewhere in his corrupted brain, he had the barest spark of a memory. There was something in there he needed right now.

He stumbled and fell to his knees in front of the gift-wrapped box. He rummaged around for a moment, pushing aside the empty masks and spare parts, his movements becoming jerkier as the flames licked at his tattered suit. Finally, he found it. It was one of the few things the company had managed to salvage from the old building before it was torn down.

A small metal music box that fit perfectly in his hand. At one point, it had had a pretty, polished silver exterior. Now, it was rusty and faded after so many years. He opened the top to admire the inner workings, which seemed to have fared well despite its age. That was exactly what he was hoping for.

He glanced at the exit sign again, right outside the office, then back down at his hands. He took the music box key between his large fingers and turned it a few times. As the first notes of the Toreador March began to twinkle out, just as crisp as it had been ages ago, his tense posture and distressed expression relaxed a bit and he sighed.

Music boxes had always put him to sleep. He had had one when he was younger, and regretted not keeping track of it once he grew up. He would have liked to have gifted it to his own children. The thought of them hurt his heart and he held the music box tighter, clutching it to his chest.

The fire was rising at a rapid rate, but the pleasant tune kept going. The giant rabbit shifted to sit, leaning back against the burning wall. He held the music box in his lap and looked down at it, watching the cylinder slowly spinning as it played for him.

A small explosion somewhere in the building– no doubt another gas line having melted enough to attribute to the inferno– didn't necessarily rattle him. He had accepted it now. He was going to die here. And that was fine by him. It was a long time coming, and he was almost grateful.

He tilted his head back against the wall and watched the smoke-blackened ceiling for a moment before he finally closed his eyes. As he began to slowly succumb to the flames, he could hear the last few notes of the song fade out, before everything went to black.

**Author's Note:**

> rip springy boi but don't worry he always comes back :)
> 
> also i'm so sorry,,,,,,,, i legit cannot write summaries.


End file.
